Candance Løgner
Candance Løgner is a 2015/2016-introduced and all-around character. She was born daughter the untruthful princess from the story Boots Who Made the Princess Say, 'That's A Story"'' and the younger brother she married. Character What is Candance like? Candance is a princess, that pretty much no one trusts, even though she is almost as truthful as Cedar Wood. Her truthfulness gets her into a bit of trouble, because she speaks her mind all the time. She does trying to prove that she doesn't lie, but that almost never works. Most people just judge her by her story, and not many call her a friend, it is pretty easy to judge her when her name practically means "Royal Liar", which doesn't do good for her friend status. She is a painfully honest girl, trying to find friends. Candace also is fairy determined to prove that she doesn't lie all the time to all the other students at Ever After High, she would almost do anything do be respected and trusted by everyone. But she is stubborn as well. She refuses to do things she doesn't think is right and won't consider them, she has this way of doing things and she thinks it is just fine. Even if it's a better answer, Candance will almost always stick to her first choice if ''she think sit is more reasonable. She hates being wrong, it makes her feel embarrassed and stupid. Candance actually has a very hard time not lying. She was raised to say whatever comes to mind, disregarding if it was true or not. Candance is fair, her being on the Royal Student Council triggered this trait, and when Candance sees the who's the victim after seeing two sides of the story, Candance doesn't wait to tell her opinion and close the case, and she is eager about it. Candance is attention seeking. After being neglected in the social world she is constantly popping into conversations, purposely coughing or tripping, and trying to make people notice her. When Candance sometimes makes friends, she usually ends up driving them anyway with inability to lie, she doesn't mean to, but when she speaks her honest opinion about her friend, she upsets them and they barely talk to her. For that, some call her "mean". But that bothers her greatly, she tries to not to lie to prove others wrong and all she gets is -1 more friend. This makes Candance become very sensitive when it comes to mean comments. She is very emotional, and tries not to cry when someone insults her. That is why is has a kind nature to animals. She befriends the animals and talks with them for hours. She tries to care for them, whenever she can. With them she is a princess with a big heart, but many don't see that big heart. Candance generally doesn't like herself. She thinks there has to be something that makes people gravitate away from her. There are a lot of open-mined people in Ever After High, so she concludes that no one really likes her. Candance sees herself in negative light and feels she isn't a good person. Candance is also creative, which triggers her love of writing, writing stories come easily to her because she believes everything around has it's own story, and she finds that story and writes about it. She is an everyday day dreamer and she often gets lost in her thoughts and imagination, this helps her with most of her stories (even though some of those stories come from her own life). She is ambitious and she never stops striving towards completing her goals, like how Candance will never stop trying to gain everyone's trust, and you won't see Candance stopping this behavior any time soon. But, Candance has been starting to stand up for herself more often. While she used to just walk it off Candance has been telling them to stop and maybe even a rude comment. Candance picked this up from her not wanting the other person to feel unharmed when she feels harmed. At times, Canda''ce does want to lie, but she doesn't want to prove that everyone is right about her lying problem, for that you could call her stubborn, even though it would be pretty horrible to let everyone say 'I Told You So!' behind your back and in front of your face. What does Candance like to do? Candance has a handful of things that she enjoys. Candance has a bit of free time to do these things when she's not studying. Candance's activities usually help her with inspiration for her writing, but her hobbies do venture outside of that. Candance writes in the paper, but no one knows that. Since no one would read her stories because of her no friend thing, she put up her secret identity as "The Princess of Forfattere". She writes about herself, but with many friends and cool adventures. Raven Queen the only one who knows about her secret identity. Candance thinks that her stories are pretty popular, but some people don't like them. This upsets Candance fairy much. Candance's life would be a lot different without writing. Candance's secret identity used to be "Truth False", but then common sense hit her and she knew that the name "Truth False" was giving off too big of a hint that it was really Candance. Though Candance mainly focuses on fiction, Candance sometimes interviews people as The Princess of Forfattere if someone in the news office is sick. Candance enjoys collecting secrets, not like she is some type of witch that puts them in jars. She just likes knows others secrets, so she doesn't seem so bad, but, she often doesn't share these secrets, usually she just keeps them to herself. You might be wondering why Candance does this. Why would Candance do this if someone asks if she knew any secrets she might just tell them because she doesn't want to lie to them. Candance knows no one would ask her about secrets. Candance is almost totally sure that if she told them some secret that was true, they wouldn't even believe her. Still, this hobby might become her downfall of total truth. Since Candance is not a huge fan of tea parties and such, Candance enjoys planting crops. Candance sometimes does volunteer work that surrounds feeding the poor by plants food in local farms. This both makes Candance happy because she's helping someone and because she's doing something that she enjoys. Candance does have a small interest in planting things like flowers, but truthfully she would rather plant food. Sometimes Candance grows food to give as fresh snacks to her pets, but they doesn't happen as much as her growing food for the poor. Candance's parents got Candance a small farm where she can keep animals and plants. Candance's favorite thing to plant would most likely be either carrots or tomatoes. Candance likes planting carrots because she enjoys pulling them out of the ground. Candance likes tomatoes because she loves how tomatoes grow. Riding is also a hobby, to mention. She riding with her pegasus, Truth. She doesn't ride on the ground though, mostly flying, riding on the air. Candance loves riding because she likes the freedom. Candance usually doesn't talk about it, but Candance also likes the thrill and danger of riding. Candance sometimes does a few stunts and she relies on her powers or Truth to catch her when she's falling, but trusting her powers is a bad move on her part. Candance likes the thrill and danger because that helps her write if she's ever stuck. What does Candance look like? TBA Fairy Tale- Boots Who Made the Princess say 'That's a Story' How The Story Goes Boots Who Made the Princess Say, 'That's a Story' How does Candance fit into it? The princess, who told a single truth, was engaged to the third brother. She was surprised with his dedication, wit, and intelligent, but she did not love him. Still they were married. The Princess was urged to have a child with him. They needed a heir, so the kingdom would continue to be rich and powerful. Candance was the product of this. Candance doesn't like her story. She finds it too short and not filled with interesting characters, though she blames the author for that not her mother. Candance does not know who the next third brother is, but hopes he/she is a rebel as well and doesn't always urge her to be a royal. Some of her handmaidens have reminded her that she could simply go through with the story and then simply regain trust from everyone. But Candance is far too stubborn to break her oath like that. She insists not lying at all. Backstory Relationships Candance's Family Janelle Løgner (Mother) tba Tredje 'Tred' Løgner (Father) tba Candance's Friends Cedar Wood TBA Celeste Blåttbelte TBA Grizzabella Felony TBA Candance's Pets These pets are some of her only friends. The reason Candance has all these pets, is because her lack of friends. Her mom felt bad, and now she has like a lot of pets. Truth (Pegasus) One of these pets is a Pegasus, that Candance dubbed 'Truth'. Truth has has peach and white feathers, but mostly she is white, Truth has a peach mane though. Truth enjoys flying and all that racing, but flying is what she mainly does. Candance got her for her 10th birthday. Truth is a loyal, but risk taking pegasus and Candance loves her. Candance enjoys riding around on Truth and Candance really trusts Truth. Candance rides around on Truth because Candance gets inspiration from riding on Truth. Candance get the most inspiration from ''jumping off ''Truth. At times, Truth gets annoyed because Candance wants to be caught by Truth when she just jumped off Truth. Truth currently lives in the Ever After High stables. Bree (Cow) Bree is a young cow, that Candance got from her dad, for her 15th birthday. That he missed. Some say Bree is destined to be in one of the lies: "A just bred cow that crossed their farmyard would give birth at the other side". However, some people think that Bree couldn't be the destined cow since it was a lie. Candance still loves the young cow, and they usually laugh and moo together. Some people think that Bree is a student because she might be destined to be in a story, but Bree is just a cow. It seems like it annoys Candance when people think that Bree is a student. Bree's name is no where in the Storybook of Legends. Which is proof to most people that Bree is not destined to do anything in Candance's story. Bree currently lives on a local farm that Candance's family sponsors. Feathers (American Robin) Feathers- Feathers is an American robin and one of the many birds that Candance owns. Feather's head is jet black with white eye arcs. His throat is white with black streaks, and his belly and under tail coverts are white. The robin has a brown back and a peachy colored breast. Feather's bill is mainly yellow with a dark tip. Feathers is a young bird that is close to death. Feathers was terribly hurt and lost some of his left wing. Making sure he could never fly. Candance found Feathers and took care of him. Candance is currently trying to find a good wizard or good witch that could somehow heal the bird. If she can't find anyone soon, Candance can't help but fear the worse for Feathers. Feathers lives in Candance's room in a large bird cage. Willie (Crow) Willie is a sweet and gentle crow, Willie might be one of Candance's favorites. This is because crows are royally misunderstood, just like Candance. Candance often writes when Willie is around, if she needs inspiration Candance sometimes describes his appearance to just get her going for writing. Candance got Willie for her 13th birthday. Though Willie is Candance's, he sometimes flies out in the wild. Which worries Candance because she doesn't want to lose him or make anything hurt him like Feathers. But Willie still does it because he has a love of freedom. Claw (Dragon) Claw is a baby dragon that Candance uses in her stories. In them, he is a huge dragon that flies Candance and her 'friends' around. But really he is just a overweight dragon that Candance loves. Ever since the events of Dragon Games, Claw has gotten in his mind that he must learn how to fly, even though he came before the other dragons. Claw has powers much like the other dragons. Much like Nevermore, Claw is at an age where he can change to baby dragon form and young adult/teenager form. Claw has some other power in him that he refuses to show. Claw has been trying to get in shape so he can be Candance's dragon in the mighty sport of Dragons Games. Candance supports him in this, but she is worried that all the teams are filled up and that Claw might be greatly disappointed when he can't do it. Lazy Bum (Koala) Lazy Bum is a koala in a local zoo. Candance owns it, but she lets the zoo take care of Lazy Bum. You might be wonder how she got her name, so I will tell you. Candance saw the lazy koala and named it Lazy Bum out of pure comic relief and amusement. Lazy Bum is a spoiled, and lazy koala that enjoys the finer things in life. Lazy Bum or simply 'Lazy' has a whole habitat to himself. Candance often visits Lazy during her free time. Lazy Bum loves Candance, however Candance sometimes thinks that Lazy loves her because she gave him everything he has. With that being said, Candance still loves the koala and tries to push the thought of Lazy only loves her because she gives him stuff at the back of her mind. Candance's Enemies Blondie Lockes TBA Coco-Charlotte Pepper [[Candance Løgner|Cand]][[Coco-Charlotte Pepper|alotte]]' (Candance Løgner x CC Pepper) Theme: Childish War by Kagamine Lin and Ren and their rival fanfic is here' Candance hates CC, maybe even more than Blondie. Candance calls Charlotte a bully and a witch. CC just thinks Candance is brat that is a spoiled brat that talks to animals, even through she does talk to woodland creatures. Candance also thinks CC is a spoiled brat because she personally thinks that CC's insults everyone that annoyed CC once, even her friends. However, Candance has been trying to just stop talking to her in general because if she says she is going to ignore CC, Candance must stay true to that. This is very hard for Candance because she feels like CC insults people enough, so she's speaking her opinion of CC when she says she's a bully Candance's Romantic Life Candance likes the overall concept of love. She doesn't have anyone to love, but she like what couples are supposed to do together and the level of trust they share is appealing towards her. She tries to push herself near people, so she can fall in love. But, it almost never works. She does this because if the relationship doesn't work out she feels she has nothing to lose. Candance is attracted to both genders If Candance could someone to be with, she would choose someone special for her. This person would be someone who is intelligent and has a reasonable, and bright future dream that has a chance of happening. Cndance enjoys this in people because she cares about what happens in the future. Manners are important to Candance, she does not believe that people without proper manners will do well in life. Candance would love to be treated as an equal. If someone should want to win Candance's heart then they should treat her like a proper lady, but also an equal. One should not treat her like a tiny kitten that cannot take care of herself. Candance has pride for who she is and she would not enjoy to be called a liar on the date. Candance would not enjoy to be with someone who is lazy and doesn't bother to show up to any date. Candance doesn't like people who flirt to much; don't call her a hot little chic, that won't end well. Candance would like to be wooed with some simple like flowers, and chocolates. Things that suggest appearance would make Canndance feel less comfortable. Keep in mind that Candance is not totally picky with this. Outfits Candance's style is different from many other students at Ever After High. She goes for a pink, purple, and white as a main color scheme. Her acents usually include shades of blue. She goes for a writer chic, that usually has motifs like that scream "NOT A LIAR!", but also her norwegian side. She also has a bit of royalty hinting some where in her outfit. Lastly, she has a bit of stuff that she can move around in. Offical Lines Fanon Lines Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom:' Her Majesty the White Queen First Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Second Period: Princessolgy with The White Queen Third Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Fourth Period: Art with Professor Card Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Royal Student Council Quotes Links Candance has an option blog! Ask her about your OCs here! Candance has a Ask account! Ask her and get her darkest secrets here! Trivia * If Candance went to hogwarts, she would be in Ravenclaw * If Candance was in Ava's Demon, Candance is a royal blue humaniod with music note pupils and a chest portal. Her demon is a mughal green vampire who uses light magic. Nyx and I did some assements on that so check out her Ava's Demon blog to find out more! * Due to her birthday Candance is a Sagittarius * Candance's favorite color is purple * Candance hates when people pity her, it makes her feel like a brat * Candance hates the fact that she isn't the best at art. * Candance loves Talior Quick and secretly loves N*CHANT * Candance is called 'Candy' by many. * If Candance was a Royal she would be: A sort of shady character, one who never says what she means and is the type to be cautious and wary of others. * Candance is believed to be some how related to Holly, no one knows why or how, it's just they look similar. * Candance has tried reverse psychology, but it's only worked on the very gulliable people * Candance has a dislike to demons, devils, and deaths. She knows that they have the power to destroy others and that makes her uncomfortable. * Candance is incredibly proud of her home, Norway. * After the events of Way Too Wonderland, Candance's bully problem has gone down by a lot, but still she is bullied by some. * Candance has been slowly been spending more time with people other than pets Notes * Candance means 'Queen' or 'Royal' * Løgner means 'Liar' or 'Lie' Gallery This is where all art for Candance will go, of course all of the art will be smiled upon and will be credited for it. Just remember Candance has pale skin, blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and she is rather tall. Other than that go crazy! CandanceLognerFanArt.png|Basic art by Rudino.raagas WRITER'S BLOCK.png|by Zena aka DatAsymptote Candace.png|by Madame O' Font Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:FairytaleFangirl24 Category:Bessie's Army Category:Princesses Category:Rebels Category:Royalty